Ed movie
by sethpenguin
Summary: My idea for an Ed Edd n Eddy movie, in the style of Meet the Spartans, Scary Movie, ETC. Warning: Contains retarted bull crap, violance and bad words.
1. Eddy didn't just do what i think he did

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, edd n eddy, etc.

It was a beautiful day in the cul-de-sac. But the sucked for the Eds, they could not think of a scam idea. Just the Kevin comes by with a jawbreaker.

Kevin: Hey dorks I was given out free jawbreakers at my party, too bad you dorks weren't invited.

Eddy: You know what I've got to say about all of those years of you making fun of me.

Kevin: what?

Eddy: FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!

Kevin: Whoa!

Eddy: I'm so sick of your calling me a dork shit! It's so damn annoying!

Kevin runs away crying.

Edd: Jezze eddy come down, what's gotten into you?

Eddy: I so sick of those kids making fun of us, I'm going to teach them a lesson.

Eddy runs into a big metal sphere thingy.

Eddy: What's this?

All of a sudden the sphere opens and those people dressed up in animal costumes from that episode of Aqua Teen pop out.

The Aqua Teens see the people in costumes.

Frylock: Damn it we left New Jersey to get away from this!

Shake: Let's get the hell out of here while so we can at lease have a decent vacation without any bullshit happening to us!

The Aqua Teens run out of the cul-de-sac.

Hoppy bunny appears in front of Eddy.

Hoppy: Greeting mortal, I am the great almighty Hoppy Bunny and these are my people.

Eddy punches him in the stomach.

Hoppy: damn it! Apologize right now or else I'll destroy the world and you!

Eddy walks away

Hoppy: Hey! Alright I warned you!

Just then the ground began to shake, then big gigantic monster resembling Ed's monster costume rise from the ground, the made a ear piercing roar.

Hoppy: Taste the wrath of Hoppy bunny!

The Ed's run strait towards the junkyard.

Edd: Quickly into the tunnel we said was the layer pf the monkey boys!

Ed: Hanky danky doo doo!

That all for ch 1.


	2. 300 degrees below zero!

Our heroes made their way down the tunnel and when the got to the end they were shocked to realized that there were in the north pole!

Ed: Santa!

Ed began to run around like the retard he was.

They saw Santa's work shop all broken and stuff.

Edd: what happened here.

They saw some elves with guns standing in a line waiting for something. Just then some penguins with guns appeared in front of them.

Random elf: This is for Santa!

He starts running towards the penguins.

Elf: Say hello to my little…

The elf falls through a hole in ice.

Eddy: This is so random.

Another random elf: This is the North Pole!

The elves charge at the penguins and the penguins charge at them.

The camera pans to the elves then the penguins then the elves again but all of the elve are dressed up as the New England Patriots then the camera pans to penguins dressed up as the NY Giants. They engage in a totally retarded battle.

The battle ends with the elves losing ( sounds familiar doesn't it?).

Eddy: Who writes this crap?

Edd: I don't know.

The Eds run into the tunnel.

That's it for two!


	3. The death Kankers and Eddy's to

Our heroes are finally in some place that has not yet been destroyed.

But the Kankers are there.

Eddy: Shit!

Lee: Let's kiss them.

Eddy: Hey Kankers do you know what I got to say about all of those years of torture you put us through!

Kankers: What?

Eddy: Count how many seconds it takes for you to die!

Eddy takes out a chain gun from out of nowhere and is now dressed up like Rambo.

Eddy shoots the Kankers and it kills them.

Just then Rolf runs by naked

Rolf: I have not felt this embarrassed since I watched that Jeff Dunham on T.V, what a racist bastard he was!

Eddy: Who writes this shit?

Me: I do!

Edd: Holy shit!

Me: I'll make your life suck of you just stop asking that!

Eddy: How?

Me: By giving you tourettes!

Edd: Wow, what a freaking surprise!

Eddy get's zapped and starts to swear spontaneously.

Eddy: Piss ass! I piss out of my ass and I watch porn! Fuck! Boobies!

Ed: That's grosser than me!

Edd: I have to agree with you there.

Eddy: You know what mister author person.

Me: What?

Eddy: Your fanfics suck! Your New Adventures of Team Gogetters fanfic hasn't been updated! No one reads or reviews your stories!

Me: Do want your penis to go missing!

Eddy: No

Me: Then shut up and continue the story!

So the Ed's run off.

That it for 3!


End file.
